Reunited  after  so  long
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: The girls found out that the boys are leaving them. What happens when the boys come back? Would love spark between them? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

My sisters and I were in our rooms doing our own thing when there was a big gasp coming from Miss Miller in her room. I was about to ask her what's going on when we noticed she was on the phone. She didn't seem to hear us coming in. But that was only because we didn't completely come in and we were only standing by the door. Miss Miller had her back turned to us.

"Oh, the poor girls would be gutted when they hear about this." She said sadly.

I looked at my sisters. Confusion written on our faces as we turned back to Miss Miller.

"Alright. I'll tell them. Bye David." Miss Miller said as she hung up the phone. She turned and gave a loud gasp when she saw us. I guess she was just surprised to see us in here.

"Miss Miller. What's going on? What did Dave say" Jeanette asked.

We were all eager to know but when Miss Miller put on a sad face we knew something was definitely wrong.

"Miss Miller what's wrong?" Eleanor asked now worried.

She sighed looking at all three of us.

"Girls. That was Dave and he said that...he said that him and the boys are leaving." She regretted saying that because now we were all upset and full of disbelief.

"WHAT?" We exclaimed.

"Theodore's leaving?" Eleanor said sadly.

"Simon too." Jeanette said quietly.

My heart broke not only because Alvin was leaving. But I didn't get the chance to tell him I love him.

"When will they be leaving?" I asked Miss Miller just wanting this all to be a bad dream.

"Tomorrow. The boys are leaving for three years." She said sadly.

"What? But that's long away from now! Why?" I exclaimed.

"The boys just found out themselves today too. I guess Dave did'nt want them to know either." She sighed.

"Yes but why?" I was getting angry and impatient.

"Because the record company is shutting down. And Dave can no longer pay the rent for their house." Miss Miller explained.

"So does that mean we're moving with them too?" Eleanor asked with hopes up only to have them go down again.

"No. I'm sorry girls but we still can afford this house. Remember now. You were not the only reason we can afford this house. I have a job too."

"But we want to be with the boys! It's not fair how they have to leave without us!" Eleanor whined.

Miss Miller sighed. "I know girls that it seems unfair but you'll see them again."

"Yeah. But it will be in three years. That's like when we're sixteen turning seventeen" Jeanette told them.

"Yeah. And Alvin would have found a better girl than me to call his girlfriend!" She cried not caring about anything but just getting her feelings out before it's too late. Of course she won't mention it to Alvin.

"And Theodore!" Eleanor started crying.

"And Simon!" Jeanette began crying along with them.

"Oh my poor girls. Don't cry. Just think the boys are going on tour. They're not moving away from us. And that they will be back before you know it." Miss Miller hugged them.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The boys were putting their luggage in their trunk while the girls stood on the pavement with tears in their eyes.

But as soon as the boys finished the ran to them to hug them tightly while the boys hugged them tight back.

"Theodore promise me you won't forget me while I'm gone!" Eleanor asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I won't Ellie. We have eachother's numbers and I promise we'll give you girls our new number!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he hugged her again.

"Goodbye Jeanette. I promise I'll call you as soon as we get to our new home." He tried to keep his tears in.

"Goodbye Simon. I hope you won't forget me." She said quietly while crying looking down.

"I won't. I promise" He whispered to her as he grabbed her for another hug as tears began to fall. But he quicly wiped them away with his hand.

"Bye Alvin. I hope you don't forget me as your friend." Brittany whispered while looking down.

Alvin grabbed her into another tight hug "Brittany you're always going to be my friend. No, my best friend. And I hope you'll always remember me." He whispered to her.

Brittany pulled herself closer and held him around his kneck tightly. _'I love you...'_

If only she could tell him that. But she could'nt. And she thinks she never will.

As they waved goodbye to their counterparts known as their best friends. The car moved away looking smaller and smaller as it left.

By that time the girls were sobbing into Miss Miller's chest. She dragged them inside looking so upset and eyes looking lifeless.

But after a week later, the girls managed to move on. But they never forgot the boys. And two weeks later, the boys finally called. The girls could'nt be happier. But that was also the last call they got. But little did they know, three years would drag on so quickly like Miss Miller said. And the would never have seen the day coming...

**How was that? What would happen after they see eachother again? You'll find out if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were in their lockers at school. Brittany was looking in her mirror doing her hair and make-up, Eleanor was looking at cooking recipes on her phone and Jeanette was sorting out her books and homework.

Brittany's appearance has changed a lot. Her personality is still the same though. She's still the same headstrong diva. She has soft smooth auburn hair and a attractive looking face. Her eyes are seen to be a much brighter shade of blue. She still loves pink but doesn't wear it a lot. Her hair is down and only wears her hair as a pony tail when she has cheer-leading which she is captain of. Her style has changed and would wear no dull colors to school. If so, then she would have her wardrobe clean and miss school to shop. Which lead her to detention but it was worth it for her because she would rather have detention than have her reputation ruined. Guys flirt with her a lot but she's never interested in them. But that doesn't mean she doesn't flirt with them. Besides, she is still in love with the same boy who left three years ago. And would refuse to date a guy unless it was him.

Eleanor's appearance has changed a lot. Her personality is still the same. She's still the sweet but headstrong girl. She has soft smooth blonde hair and an attractive body now. She's still chubby but cute. And her curves are beginning to come out. Which Brittany always compliments on by the way. Her eyes are bright green and are very noticeable in the sunlight. Her hair still has two ponytails but with a fringe because Brittany kept complaining about how it makes her look like a little girl and gave her an ultimatum that she either gets rid of the ponytails or gets a fringe. She really didn't have a choice but to. She still loves green but doesn't always wear it. She is captain of the girl's basketball, netball and football team. Guys would flirt with her but she doesn't really pay attention to them because she still loves the same boy she knew three years ago.

Jeanette's appearance has changed a lot. Her personality is still the same except she's not so shy anymore. Well, except when it comes to boys. She has soft smooth black hair that is tied into a plat thanks to Brittany, it isn't messy anymore. She has beautiful light brown eyes and has gotten her glasses replaced with some new bigger black glasses that fit her perfectly. And contacts which Brittany insisted on to make her look more 'attractive'. Which she ended up getting even though she rarely wears them on unless it was for a special occasion. She's tall and skinny. She has curves and doesn't look so much like a nerd. But acts like one for sure. You talk to Jeanette about a subject school related you'll find yourself stuck never hearing the end of it. She still loves blue and purple but doesn't wear it so much. She has been elected for school president for three years in a row. She would also have guys flirting with her but try not to get into the school-related talks with her. But she never is interested in them. She still loves the same boy she did three years ago.

The bell rang for their next class so they said their goodbyes to each other and hugged each other then left.

* * *

><p>The boys were just finishing talking to the headteacher about attending the school which took three hours to do.<p>

Alvin's appearance has changed a lot. His personality is still the same though. He's still the same flirty class clown. He had his bronze hair ruffled up under his red baseball cap. His eyes were hazel and had grown some muscles over the years. He still loves red and wears it all the time. He wore a red unbuttoned shirt with a yellow t shirt under it and blue jeans with white and red trainers. He had just made it into the basketball team and working up to team captain. And will soon be in the football team after tryouts. He would flirt with girls and they would flirt back. But he never really dated any of them. Sure, they were hot but one girl would always be on his mind. He was just happy he would get to see her again soon.

Theodore's appearance has changed a lot. His personality is still the same though. He's still the same sweet caring boy. He had light brown hair ruffled up. His eyes were green and had almost lost the baby fat for he has grown stronger over the years. Although he doesn't like fighting. He loves green and wears it all the time. He wore a green stripy sweater and a white t shirt under it with brown jeans and white and green trainers. He loves to cook and bake food. Girls like him because of how shy and cute he is but he never really dated any of them because he was still in love with one girl that he once knew. And he is so excited to see her again.

Simon's appearance has changed a lot. His personality is still the same though. He's still the same clever boy. He has bronze hair that is neatly in place. His eyes are grey and has also gained some muscles. Just not as much as Alvin. He still loves blue and wears it a lot too. He wore a blue buttoned shirt and grey jeans and white and blue trainers. He just made it into the science club. Girls would flirt with him because of how his build and would try to get his attention by making themselves look like a nerd. Although Simon just gets annoyed with it all. His mind is filled with a face of one girl who he once knew and is in love with her. And he really wanted to see her again.

The bell rang for class and they had to get there quickly before the warning bell rings. So they said their goodbyes and left for class.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys have assembly now along with the rest of the 11th Grade. They took a seat on the front row of chairs and waited for assembly to start.

Finally everyone in their year arrived and the head teacher started it off.

"Good morning students. Now as you all know. Today is the cheer-leading squad's big performance day today!" He announced.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were interested in seeing pretty girls but knew they could never date them because of the chipettes.

The music started as the head teacher moved away for him to see the performance himself along with letting the students see them too.

The cheer-leaders all began showing off their new moves and unbeknownst to the boys, there will be an appearance with a chipette they once knew.

The girls all formed a small circle and looked like they were trying to hide something. The boys looked closer to see what it was and then when the girls ducked, a cheer-leader front-flipped onto the front of the stage causing the crowd to go wild.

When the cheer-leader landed on the stage and showed her face to the crowd, they instantly recognized her.

"BRITTANY?" The boys mouths went open and Alvin's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it was his love Brittany on stage. She's a cheer-leader?

They watched her perform with the other cheer-leaders. After the performance was over, the crowd began clapping and whistling.

They were too busy applauding Brittany to realize that Eleanor was sitting right next to Theodore. She didn't even know it either.

Once the cheer-leaders left the stage, the head teacher went back up.

"Amazing performance ladies. Now it's time to hear a few words from our school president, Jeanette Miller!" The headteacher stepped back for Jeanette to stand on the podium.

"Well, I would like to talk about the school clubs that are open and you might feel interested in. There's the science club you could sign up for where in one of the projects there is to make your own volcano and make it look like the real thing. There is the school tryouts for both girl's and boy's teams which are the football, netball and basketball teams. If you wish to sign up for any of them then there will be a sign up list that will tell you what club or teams you want to be in. This will be placed in the school notice board for all year groups who would like to attend to one of these." Jeanette looked around the crowd and notices three boys who looked really familiar. She laid eyes on the blue boy and realized it was none other than Simon Seville! She had to tell her sisters! "That is all." Jeanette stated. She hurried over to Brittany and whispered in her ear while the crowd slowly made their way out of the hall.

While she was doing that the boys couldn't believe this. The girls have changed! Jeanette? School president? Since when? All these questions were going on inside the boys heads. But mostly in Simon's head. His beloved Jeanette is the school president? He thought she was too shy and clumsy for that. So how?

Brittany immediately scanned the hall with her eyes and finally had set eyes on a red clad boy with a red baseball hat. That was definitely Alvin Seville! Her heart pounded and realized that Eleanor was sitting next to Theodore! She pulled her cell out and quickly text Eleanor the news.

Eleanor's phone suddenly buzzed and got her cell out to check her messages and saw one from Brittany. She looked at her confused and saw her mouthing the words: _Read it. _So that's what she did.

_Big news! The boys are back! Look at who's sitting on your left side._

Eleanor almost froze and slowly moved her head to look at the boy who definitely looked a lot like Theodore Seville! She suddenly got so nervous that she ran towards her sisters.

"I can't believe this! They're back! They're actually back!" Eleanor told them excitedly but surprised at this.

They stayed behind after assembly not knowing the boys were too. The boys approached the girls unbeknowst to them.

The boys cleared their throat at the same time and the girls whipped their head towards the source of the noise. Their eyes suddenly widened but were speechless.

"Hello ladies. Good to see you again." Alvin smiled at them but mostly at Brittany.

"Alvin?" Brittany said. "Simon?" Jeanette questioned. "Theodore?" Eleanor asked unbelievably.


	4. Chapter  4

They were shocked seeing eachother again. The girls had to admit the boys actually look _hotter _than before!

"So, how have you girls been these past three years?" Simon asked them nervously.

"Oh, we've been fine." Jeanette smiled at him.

"Oh, well, um...that's good." He nervously chuckled.

There was an awkard scilence for about 3 seconds before Alvin broke it.

"So, Brittany. You're a cheer-leader now?" He smirked at her.

She blushed. "Actually, I'm head cheer-leader now." She corrected smiling at him.

"Really? I can see why. You were pretty good up there Britt." He smiled complimenting her. She blushed again.

"Thanks Alvin." She told him blushing a bit while looking down to hide her obvious nerves.

Theodore cleared his throat. "So, um...Ellie, what are you in school? I mean, Brittany's cheer-leading captain and Jeanette's the school president. What about you?" She blushed.

"Um, well, I'm the captain of the girl's basketball, netball and football team." She shrugged smiling at him.

"Wow Ellie. That's amazing! You must be really good at sport then!" He exclaimed grinning at her.

"Um, yeah. I am." Blushing and giggling a bit.

"Wow. You girls are just full of talent. And I must say I am most impressed at Jeanette. I mean, it must be great to be school president right Jeanette?" He asked her smiling a bit nervously and blushing when she looked at him surprised by what he said.

She smiled though. "Yeah. It is. You get to organise everything that goes on in the school along with the teachers acceptance of course. You'll get to work with the headteacher on many events such as sports day that is coming up in two weeks. It's a great opportunity and would definately look good on your CV when you get an acceptance to college!" Grinning at Simon.

"Oh, so you're applying for college on your presidential scholarship?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I really wanna go to one of the Nation's top colleges or universities. I would really like to be part of working with NASA. Space has always been my best interest." She told him smiling at the idea.

"Well, I'm sure you will get there someday. I have no doubt about it. You are very clever Jeanette." He complimented her.

She blushed. "Thank you Simon. What about you?" She asked him.

"Here we go." Alvin huffed rolling his eyes.

Simon glared at him. "Well, I want to work in the Science Dome. I really loved the experience of being inside there and I thought maybe I could help the young children and teenagers learn more about science, geography and geology. They are my three best subjects so I thought, why not?" He looked at her smiling.

"I think that would be a great career move Simon. And I have no doubt in mind that you won't make it." She told him smiling.

He beamed and blushef at what she said. "You really think so?"

"Of course she does! You're just too nerdy and perfect for it!" Alvin exclaimed to him. But Simon only glared at him.

Brittany cleared her throat. "So Alvin, what abot you? What career move are you taking?" She asked him smiling.

He smiled at her. "Well, I am the fastest runner ever in our old high school so I think I should go on my Track and Field Scholarship. I wanna be a footballer" He said pridefully.

"You're fast?" Brittany asked him doubtfully.

"Uh, yeah. I could beat anyone in a running race because I'll always come first. Simon and Theodore also know that." He looked at his brothers for some support.

Simon sighed. "Yes. It's true. He's fast." Simon shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that."

The girls laughed at that while Alvin glared at Simon. "What? I can tell the truth. I'm no liar." He snapped at him.

"Yeah. I know. I was kidding Alvin." Simon laughed at him.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha very funny! Now knock it off!" Alvin snapped angrily at him.

"Still the same old Alvin." Brittany told him smiling at him.

Alvin smiled back at her. "Yeah and same old Brittany too." He laughed a bit. "What about you, Britt? Any career move you would like to take?" He asked her still smiling.

She smiled as she nodded looking at him at him. "Yeah, I wanna be a fashion designer. I've loved fashion before and I still love it now."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. You would always give me fashion 'advice' when I really don't want it." He looked at her smirking.

She laughed. "Yes you did. With all that red I used to hate of course I'd be giving advice to you. And fyi it was advice!" She told him smiling and giggling a bit at him.

"Whatever Brittany. I'm just glad we're back back here. Well, not to this high school because we left when we were still in primary school at age...12?" He looked at Simon.

"13 Alvin. We were 13 when we left." He corrected him.

"Right. Man, three years ago we left you guys. Man, that day was depressing. But we're glad we're back here and seeing you again. Especially you Britt. I've missed you the most." He went to hug her and she hugged him.

"You did?" She was happy that they were back that words can't describe the emotion she felt.

"Of course I did. I told you I'll never forget you as my friend. My best friend." He hugged her tightly around her waist and took in her heavenly scent he has missed so much.

"I've missed you so much Ellie. I did say we'll call you as soon as we got to our new home...now old home since we live back here now."

"Yeah. And you did. I'm so happy you didn't forget me Theo." She hugged him tight.

"Me too. I'm happy to be back and seeing you again Ellie." He hugged her back around her waist.

They let go and Theodore smiled at her.

"So what are you planning as your career move?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "Well, I want to be a chef and will be studying it at the American Culinary Federation on my Basketball Scholarship."

"Really? That's where I wanted to go! Maybe you and I should go together! I'm going on my Culinary Scholarship." He told her smiling at her.

She giggled a bit. "Then you're sure to get in!" She told him happily.

The bell rang and so they all split.

Jeanette had to put up the school clubs/teams on the school noticeboard after she got her lunch. Eleanor had netball practice after she got her lunch and Brittany had Cheer-leading tryouts she needed to attend to after she got her luch. As for the boys, Simon went to get his luch before he decided to help Jeanette with the poster sign ups on the school noticeboard. Theodore went to get his lunch before he decided to see Eleanor at the Girl's Netball Team. And Alvin went to get his lunch before going to the football team tryouts. He was planning on seeing Brittany after tryouts.

They couldn't help but think of the girls and how much they changed. They really are in love...

**So they finally meet again! What's going to happen while they're off doing tryouts and practice and all that stuff? What's going to happen between them? Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But I'm back now and decided to update a chapter for this story. So here it is! Chapter 5. Review!  
><strong>  
><em>With Jeanette and Simon...<em>

Jeanette was carrying a large pile of papers for the school notice board to put up for the clubs/teams sign ups. She was having a hard time doing so but managed to balance them all with one hand while she put them up with the other.

Suddenly, she lost her balance and just when the papers would fall he opened her eyes to find herself still on her feet and the papers were being held by none other than Simon Seville.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Simon. I really needed help with that." She told him.

He blushed and smiled at her. "No problem."

"So, do you wanna help me stick these papers on the school notice boards and the years notice boards?" She asked him.

He smiled nodding. "Of course."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you Simon."

He blushed again. "N-no problem."

Once they had finished, they decided to go eat lunch and headed to the lunch room.

_With Eleanor and Theodore..._

Theodore walked into the small hall gym where he's been told that the girl's netball practise would be in.

He saw Eleanor coaching while the other girls were playing. He decided he would wait until the game was over before making his way to Eleanor. And at the mean time just enjoy watching the game as he sat on the bleachers. And a few minutes later, Eleanor blew the whistle and announced practice is now over.

He took that as an opportunity to talk to her again. So he made his way down the bleachers and sneaked up behind Eleanor.

"Uh, h-hi Eleanor" He was pretty nervous talking to her again.

Eleanor gasped and turned to see him and smiled. "Hi Theodore. What brings you here?"

"O-oh. I just passed this gym and saw you. So I thought I would come in and say hi." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, hi." She said cheerfully. He only let out another nervous chuckle. "Hi."

He cleared his throat. "Um, how about we sit at the bleachers and talk for a while? You know, like the old times?" Hoping he would get a yes from her.

She pretended to think for a bit. "Hmm, OK." Smiling at him as she shrugged her shoulders and they both made their way to the bleachers to sit down and talked.

After a few minutes of talking they had finally decided to go eat and headed towards the lunch room.

_With Brittany and Alvin..._

By the time Alvin found Brittany the bell had rung for lunch.

He spotted her sitting on a table in between to other girls while watching the cheer leading tryout girls cheer. It seemed she didn't realize him yet. So he took his seat on the bleachers and watched silently until the tryout finished. Finally tryouts finished and he got up and sneaked behind Brittany.

She only got up from her seat before she realized he was there. Which then caused her to jump and turn to him.

"Alvin you idiot! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" She glared at him while he kept a grin on his face.

He laughed at her comment and pulled her into a lovable embrace. "Aww, I'm sorry Britt. I just missed all those times where I'd do that to you. Please forgive me" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine I forgive you. And I hate to admit, but I missed them too. Just don't do that anymore OK?" She pulled him into a tight hug then let go. But his arms rested on her waist.

They looked into each other's eyes and it seemed like time stopped but was suddenly pulled back to reality.

Alvin cleared his throat. "So, uh, do you wanna go eat now, Britt?".

She smiled at him. "Sure."

"Let's go then." He smiled at her as he held an arm out as if saying 'lead the way'. Which she gladly did.

_In the lunch room..._

They all were seated together. The boys on one side and the girls on the other each facing their counterpart. Talking and laughing together.

"Man, I missed this." Alvin still laughing a bit eating his baguette.

Brittany smiled while looking a bit sad. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I'm glad we're back together now and we could start catching up on good times."

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah. Hey, you know what? You guys could come over after school. I'm sure Miss Miller would love to see you guys again." Looking over at the boys.

"Yeah. And it would be the perfect way to catch up" Jeanette agreed while looking at mostly Simon.

He smiled at the idea. "I don't see why not. What do you think guys?" He looked over at his brothers.

Theodore finished downing his food and smiled. "Yeah! I say we go!" Looking at mostly Eleanor who blushed a bit under his view of her.

"Alright then it's settled. After school we meet each other up and we go to our house." Brittany confirmed looking at everyone.

They all nodded and continued with their lunch before the bell rang and were soon up and off to class. Brittany and Alvin had English. Simon and Jeanette had Science and Eleanor and Theodore had Home Economics.

**Like I said first, I am so sorry for the late update. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. Thank you.**


End file.
